Cavallino C20 Flavio (2020)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 211 MPH (340 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 2.5s|engine = 4.0L Twin-Turbocharged Ferrari F154CD V8|price = $1,025,600|revenue_/_mile = $1,188|job_xp_/_mile = 813 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 986|torque = 590 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = N/A|transmission = 8-Speed dual clutch}}The 2020 Ferrari SF90 Stradale is an Italian Hypercar. It can be bought for $1,025,600, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on 2019 Christmas Update. It is called 2020 Cavallino C20 Flavio in-game. Description Battery and driving modes The car has a 7.9 kWh lithium-ion battery for regenerative braking, giving the car 26 km (16 mi) of electric range. The car comes with four driving modes depending on road conditions. The modes are changed by the eManettino knob present on the steering wheel. The eDrive mode runs the car only on the electric motors. The Hybrid mode runs the car on both the internal combustion engine and the electric motors and is the car's default mode. In this mode, the car's onboard computer (called control logic) also turns off the engine if the conditions are ideal in order to save fuel while allowing the driver to start the engine again. The Performance mode keeps the engine running in order to charge the batteries and keeps the car responsive in order for optimum performance. The Qualify mode uses the powertrain to its full potential. The control logic system makes use of three primary areas; the high voltage controls of the car (including the batteries), the RAC-e (Rotation Axis Control-electric) torque vectoring system and the MGUK along with the engine and gearbox. Powertrain The SF90 Stradale is equipped with three electric motors, adding a combined output of 220 PS (162 kW; 217 bhp) to a twin-turbocharged V8 engine rated at a power output of 780 PS (574 kW; 769 hp) at 7,500 rpm. The car is rated at a total output of 1,000 PS (735 kW; 986 hp) at 8,000 rpm and a maximum torque of 800 N⋅m (590 lb⋅ft) at 6,000 rpm. The engine is an evolution of the unit found in the 488 Pista and the F8 Tributo models. The engine's capacity has been increased to 4.0 L (3,990 cc) and the bore has also been increased to 88 mm (3.46 in). The intake and exhaust of the engine have been completely modified. The cylinder heads of the engine are now narrower and the all-new central fuel injectors run at a pressure of 350 bar (5,100 psi). The assembly for the turbochargers is lower than that of the exhaust system and the engine sits 50 mm (2.0 in) lower in the chassis than the other mid-engine V8 models in order to maintain a lower centre of gravity. The engine utilises a smaller flywheels and an inconel exhaust manifold. The front wheels are powered by two electric motors (one for each wheel), providing torque vectoring. They also function as the reversing gear, as the main transmission (eight-speed dual-clutch) does not have a reversing gear. (Source from Wikipedia) Trivia * In real life, the vehicle is AWD. But it's RWD in-game. Gallery SF90StradaleRear.png|Rear end of SF90 Stradale SF90StradaleColor.png Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:Hybrid Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:Italian Vehicles Category:Ferrari